<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>365247 by souji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471178">365247</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/souji/pseuds/souji'>souji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, Gen, Roller Coasters, aka the fic where byungchan Regrets his life decisions, but also the fic where theo and ophelia have the best day of their lives cause he makes sure they do, byungtheophelia boardwalk tingz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/souji/pseuds/souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the mechanical "click!" of the metal bar going down to be pressed tightly up against his chest was the first thing he registered. the second thing was the sight of the railings leading down and into a dark tunnel right in front of them that was something his mind fully processed.</p>
<p>haha, he’s in danger!</p>
<p>but hm, you might be wondering how byungchan got into this situation right? well, it pretty much all starts with earlier in the morning when he decided to pick up his two other companions…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>365247</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>get cool - stray kids</p>
<p>what's the matter?<br/>
have i really used up all the luck i had?<br/>
let's not worry so much,<br/>
just for today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>HOOOOOONK.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>… </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>HOOOOOOO--</em> </b>
</p>
<p>“<em> I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!” </em></p>
<p>god, he could be any more persistent?</p>
<p>ophelia lets out a sigh as she rubs the back of her neck, looking to all the things sprawled all over her bed. it was literally just a two day, one night trip. did she really need to pack so much? there were the basics such as toiletries, spare clothes, pajamas, and other stuff. but so much just for staying at a hotel for one night? she lets out another sigh as she just finally throws everything into the bag she had picked out so she wouldn’t continue to second guess herself. any longer and she’ll be getting a noise complaint from the neighbors because of <em> someone’s </em> annoying ass car horn.</p>
<p>bag now secured, she begins to run across her apartment to grab her keys and her phone. ophelia takes one last look at herself using the full length mirror that was near the entrance of her apartment so she makes sure she doesn’t look like too much of a mess. she might not be one fully for appearances, but even she’s gotta make sure she doesn’t end up looking like a total trash pile. she likes to think she picked out a comfortable enough attire for their day planned out.</p>
<p>starting from the bottom, she was wearing simple black converse sneakers for today’s shoe pick. trailing her eyes up, she stares a bit at the black skinny jeans that she thinks are pretty comfortable. she was going to be out a lot today, so might as well go for something that wouldn’t make her feel uncomfortable, y’know? around her waist was a tied up, thin dark blue varsity jacket that she was taking just in case the weather wanted to shit on their day off. next up was a solid black short sleeved tee with a long sleeve shirt that had black and white stripes underneath it as a second layer. her entire outfit for today was just a nice and casual one that she may or may not have thrown together last minute since she woke up a bit later than what her alarm told her, but hey, she put some effort into it at least.</p>
<p>whatever. looks aren’t everything, so no more stalling!</p>
<p>ophelia opens her front door to see a very familiar grey-colored convertible car parked in the street in front of her apartment complex. in the passenger seat of said convertible was a just as familiar peach looking boy. he was nearly standing completely on the seat as his arm was waving all over the place as if he was trying to get her attention. locking the door behind her, she finally makes her way down the path and over to the car.</p>
<p>“big sis!! big sis!!! did you hear the horn?” how he was so full of energy this early in the morning will forever be a mystery to her… theodore had already sat down in his seat as she made her way over while byungchan was still busy adjusting the rear-view mirror.</p>
<p>“how could i not hear the horn,” ophelia says with a sigh. she tosses her bag into the back seat. grabbing onto the door, she jumps and hoists herself over it so she lands right into the car. “that thing probably could’ve woken up the whole complex.” grabbing onto the seatbelt, she buckles it in before anything. knowing the way a certain <em> someone </em> drives, she could either have the best or worst time while stuck in this car seat.<br/>
<br/>
byungchan rolls his eyes despite the fact that ophelia couldn’t even see him.</p>
<p>“it’s nearly seven in the morning anyways since we were waiting out here forever for your ass. people are bound to probably be awake, so who cares?” he was busy inputting a location into his phone so he could finally make his way out of the parking lot and onto the streets so they could get this show on the road, but he still manages to jab at her all while doing it.</p>
<p>her eye twitches as she lets her head rest on the back of her seat while grumbling. “whatever. i’m already here, so let’s get this party started!”</p>
<p>with that, the male puts his sunglasses down to be over his eyes then puts his hands on the wheel. it’s going to be a good couple of hours until they get to their destination, so ophelia decides to close her eyes and lean into the seat. the closest boardwalk was a couple of hours away in the next city, so she has a bit of time before she has to be walking around for a chunk of the day. might as well catch up on some sleep.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>HONK!</em> </b>
</p>
<p>giggling from the passenger seat. a laugh from the driver's seat.</p>
<p>she grumbles to herself. so much for catching up on some sleep…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi so tldr every chapter at the beginning ill just add a song i like 2 think fits the vibes of the the chapter :] also i can alr tell the povs r going 2 be switching a lot from here on out so im apologizing in advance</p>
<p>other than that i hope u guys liked this first chapter !! ill write the second one soon &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>